


Luften är levande

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, skandismut, snippets of summer
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Even älskar Isak på sommaren.Eller, han älskar Isak året om, men det är något med sommaren som gör att Isak bara blir ännu mer oemotståndlig.Som nu.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 57
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Luften är levande

**Author's Note:**

> Äntligen skandismut igen, hörrni! Bästa Irazor/Minilocisland och jag har fått ta över stafettpinnen för den här kollektionen, och det har varit så himla roligt att skriva tillsammans med massa andra skandis som kommer att posta under dagen!
> 
> Våra prompts för den här utmaningen var _teasing_ och _utomhus_ och alltså, det var svårt! Hoppas jag lyckades, och hoppas ni bokar av allt annat idag för nu blir det skandismut! 
> 
> Titel från Karin Boye

**Tisdag**

Even älskar sommaren. 

Sol och värme. Lediga dagar, glada människor. Långa ljusa nätter som aldrig tar slut, allt som är grönt, levande. 

Och Isak. 

Even älskar Isak på sommaren. 

Eller, han älskar Isak året om, men det är något med sommaren som gör att Isak bara blir ännu mer oemotståndlig. 

Som nu. 

De vaknar samtidigt, solljuset strålar in i lägenheten och gör det omöjligt att somna om. Isaks hår gyllene i solen, tjockt och lockigt och ljust mot de blå lakanen. Täcket har han sparkat av sig. Lägenheten ligger högt uppe med många stora fönster, och det är varmt här på sommaren. 

Han har vänt sig om, ligger på mage med ansiktet ner i kudden, Even vet att Isak tycker det är för tidigt att gå upp. Vill alltid sova mer, särskilt på helgerna. Eller som nu, när de är lediga. Några få, oändliga, alldeles för korta dagar. Bara de två. 

Men Even kan inte sova mer, har det där buzzet under huden. 

Inte den dåliga sorten, inte det som gör att han borde gå upp och meditera och andas lugnt. Utan sorten som kommer från just det här: solskenet, sommaren, långa, lata dagar fyllda av Isak. Och han kan inte låta bli, inte när Isak ligger där och är naken och len och varm och sådär tung och avslappnad av sömn. 

Så han lutar sig fram och kysser Isaks axel. Huden är fräknig efter all sol, mer brunbränd än vanligt. De små håren i nacken ljusa och glittrande. 

Så mycket som förändrats, och så mycket som fortfarande är samma. Det är fortfarande dem, tillsammans. Alltid. Och Isak är fortfarande morgontrött och omtänksam och bäst på att göra pasta carbonara och förstår Even som ingen annan, samtidigt som han nästan inte alls är samma som Even blev tillsammans med för flera år sedan. 

Han har vuxit, på så många sätt. Är lång och stark och har mycket grövre skäggväxt än Even. Lojal och snäll och mycket mer öppen än han var då. Trygg, liksom. 

Han kysser honom på skuldran, och så i nacken. Isak rör sig lite, han är kittlig där, men Even kan inte låta bli. Drar med ena handens fingrar längs ryggen på Isak, ser hur han ryser, hur huden knottrar sig. Så han gör det igen. Lägger läpparna där nacken blir till rygg, låter fingrarna vända precis vid svanskotan. Långsamt upp igen, och Isak suckar belåtet. 

Så kysser han sig långsamt ner längs Isaks ryggrad, låter läpparna vila mot varje kota, smakar huden, gör en fuktig stig nedför. Isaks andetag är inte lika djupa nu, han ligger nästan helt stilla och  _ shit, _ Even älskar detta, älskar att få ta det lugnt, långsamt. Älskar att få ha Isak för sig själv, älskar när han ligger exakt såhär, sovvarm och tung och helt avslappnad och bara väntar. Att det inte är något jäkla alarm som kommer ringa och störa dem, ingen som väntar på dem. Bara de två, hur mycket och hur länge de vill idag. 

Och Even vill. Längtar, trots att han har Isak precis här.

Han sätter sig mellan Isaks ben, skjuter ena låret upp och åt sidan. Huden är ljusare här, inte lika solbränd. Små mjuka hår och len hud och han drar tummarna längs insidan på låren, låter dem sjunka in i de avslappnade musklerna och Isak grymtar, sjunker djupare ner i sängen, låter Even föra, ta för sig av honom.

Han drar efter andan, märker hur hela han blir påverkad. Hur det liksom drar i magen, inte helt olikt nervositet, men ändå inte.  _ Förväntan.  _ Något mer konstant och behagligt, inte så spetsigt. 

Han är hård också, tung och varm när han böjer sig fram och drar näsan från svanskotan upp till korsbenet. Huden på Isaks rygg knottrar sig, och han låter händerna glida upp, tummarna mellan skinkorna så han kan hålla isär innan han långsamt slickar med bred tunga hela vägen. 

“Ah.” Isaks röst dämpas av kudden, men han drar upp benet ytterligare lite, så Even gör det igen, lika sakta. Fokuserar på att göra Isak våt, att känna varje liten millimeter av honom. Den lena huden på hans skinkor, de sträva hårstråna, de små rynkorna runt hans öppning. Han håller isär Isak, andas mot honom, håller sig nära innan han lägger läpparna emot, suger lätt och får Isak att skälva, kittlar honom med tungan så han stönar otåligt. 

Isak är den enda han gjort det här på. Den enda som gjort det på honom. Ännu en första gång som de gett till varandra. 

Inte för just  _ det _ spelar någon roll. Det Even älskar är ju att få prova saker med Isak. Att få upptäcka hur han skälver när Even trycker in tungan, hur han pressar sig mot Evens fingrar när Even bara håller dem stilla, trycker lätt precis på rätt ställe. Hur svetten bryter ut på hans rygg när han är nära, och hur ivrig han är när han vänt på sig, trycker sig djupt in i Evens mun. Kramar runt Evens fingrar när han kommer. Långsamt och utdraget. 

Hur trött och mjuk och svettig han är efteråt. Vänder sig om och ser på Even, låter honom sluta handen om sig själv, släpper honom inte med blicken. Mörka ögon och tungan som fuktar läpparna. 

“Kom i mig.” Han säger det tyst, nästan hest och Even är så jävla nära, måste klämma runt sig själv och ta ett djupt andetag medan Isak öppnar tuben med glidmedel. Han är halvhård igen, magen fortfarande fuktig från precis förut och så sträcker han armarna över huvudet, drar upp och isär benen, visar Even exakt vad han vill. Nästan gnyr när Even långsamt tränger in, andas tungt mot Evens läppar, tar emot Evens tunga. Igen. 

Even lägger en hand runt Isaks arm, och den andra runt hans kuk. Stöter in långsamt och hårt, förlorar sig i känslan, i ljuden Isak gör och när hela Isaks kropp spänner sig under honom  – igen – så låter han sig dras med ner, under, upp. 

  
  
  


**Onsdag**

Isak sitter precis bredvid honom, och Even kan inte se sig mätt. 

Hur hans hår lockar sig ut från under kepsen, hur breda hans axlar ser ut i den där vita t-shirten. Nyckelbenet som skymtar i urringningen, de bara armarna. Starka och seniga, ådrorna på handen syns när han håller glasspinnen med fyra fingrar. Sådär varsamt och liksom försiktigt som han håller i allt. I Even. Som att saker är för små för honom, eller för ömtåliga. 

De har gjort mest ingenting idag, strosat runt på gator där asfalten bränns och suttit i parken tills gräsmattan gjort jeansen fuktiga. Ätit kebab från det där stället med extra god sås, köpt nya t-shirtar i någon affär som hade rea. Pratat. Retats. Inte ens tänkt på att ringa någon kompis, bara varit de två.

Nu sitter de i parken igen, efter en snabb omväg till en glasskiosk. Några barn kastar frisbee en bit bort, deras föräldrar har picknick på en stor, rosa filt. Några kajor spatserar runt på gräsmattan och letar mat. 

Even tar en tugga av rånet, det är sött och svalt och kladdigt av choklad och smält vaniljglass och möter Isaks blick när han sakta slickar längs sin glass. Magnum  _ någoning _ , Isak köper alltid samma, aldrig någon rolig smak. Men Even kan inte komma ihåg glassnamn nu, inte när Isak håller hans blick och gör samma sak igen. En smält liten glassdroppe i hans mungipa, vitt utspätt med saliv och Isak torkar bort det med tummen. Ser på Even medan han suger in tummen i munnen, den är glansig och det finns inga spår av glass kvar när han tar ut den igen. 

Så lutar han sig bakåt, ryggen mot det stora trädet bakom sig. Särar på benen, bara lite. Lägger handen högst upp på låret. Och Even vet, och Isak vet att Even vet, men han gör det ändå. Halva Oslo är här, när solen skiner och gräset svalkar, men Even ser bara Isak. 

Han lyfter på ögonbrynen och stoppar in den sista biten av rånet i munnen. Missar inte hur Isaks blick vilar på hans läppar och på hans fingertoppar när han slickar av den sista chokladen. 

Och han tänker att kyssen ska bli kort, vill helst bara komma lite närmare Isak, känna hans hand under sin egen. Men Isak lutar sig in, och det är han som öppnar munnen, lägger sin hand runt Evens nacke och drar honom mot sig. Trots att det är fullt av folk runtomkring dem. 

Even sätter händerna i marken bredvid Isak när han lutar sig fram, vill helst komma ännu närmare, men stannar där. Låter Isak föra, öppnar munnen och känner Isaks tungspets mot sin, smaken av glassen han precis åt. Han doftar sol och svett och parfym, och Even vill lägga näsan mot halsen, precis i t-shirtens ringning, mellan nyckelbenet och muskeln på axeln. vill dra med fingrarna över Isaks revben, lägga händerna om hans höfter, vill få honom att stöna – 

“Isak…” 

“Mm?” Och han ser sådär obrydd ut, rösten så mörk som den blir, det blir mer ett litet grymtande mot Evens mun men  _ shit. _ Den där glasartade blicken säger allt, de glansiga läpparna och det lilla, lilla leendet som spelar i mungipan. Han  _ vet _ . 

“Jag älskar dig.” 

Isak drar honom mot sig på nytt. 

  
  


**Torsdag**

Isak har gjort mackor och packat matsäck och kokat kaffe lagom tills Even kom hem från jobbet, bara att slänga av sig jobbkläderna och ta färjan ut till Lang øyene . 

Solen strålar från en klarblå himmel, bara tunna skyar som sakta drar förbi i den ljumma brisen. Isak ligger på mage bredvid honom, läser i någon tidning han köpte när de handlade förut. Even lyssnar på sin ljudbok, men måste nog gå tillbaka några kapitel. Kan lika gärna stänga av, han har inte följt med sista halvtimmen. 

Inte när Isak ligger bredvid honom på den blommiga handduken – en som någon av dem fått med sig hemifrån. Han är solbränd, axlarna är fräkniga, och håret är extra lockigt efter att ha fått torka utan att Isak kammat ner det, som han gör efter han duschat. Det är gyllene, blont och ganska långt, och med jämna mellanrum faller det ner i pannan och Isak skakar irriterat bort det, totalt fokuserad på vad han nu läser. 

Han ligger på mage, har armbågarna i marken, stöder huvudet i händerna. Ryggraden i ett dike av muskler, huden som glänser i solen. Överkroppen i en svag båge, och han suger in underläppen i munnen medan han studerar tidningen framför sig. 

Ibland önskar Even att han målade, tecknade annat än små seriefigurer. Att se Isak såhär, i perfekt profil med skarpa kindben och slanka muskler som liksom glänser i solen får honom att vilja försöka. 

Magnus tjut ekar över vattnet, hörs över sorlet från resten av människorna på stranden. Han missade antagligen ytterligare en boll från Mahdi, hade tjatat länge på att Isak och Even skulle hänga med. Först till stranden – Isak sa ja direkt, för dem båda – och sedan på en match med boll utan regler i vattnet – de sa ja de första fem gångerna. 

Det bränner i huden på Evens axlar, han borde ta på sig en t-shirt. 

Borde smörja in Isak. 

Borde verkligen smörja in Isak. 

Han sträcker sig efter sin väska, tar några klunkar vatten ur flaskan som ligger bredvid. Några fiskmåsar skriker längre bort på klipporna, några barn en bit bort på stranden. 

“Baby, vill du ha?” Han håller upp flaskan med solkräm mot Isak, och får en nick tillbaka innan Isak lägger sig ner helt, viker armarna under huvudet och ser på Even när han kryper ännu lite närmare. En snabb kyss på Isaks kind, innan han klickar upp locket på plastflaskan. 

Kan inte låta bli att tänka på det andra locket i plast som han hörde klicket av senast imorse, och känner hur det drar till i magen. Han kan fortfarande känna det; hur han är lite våt, lite öm. Isak som pressade hans lår utåt och nedåt medan han rörde sig djupt inne i Even. 

_ Fuck. _

Det hettar om kinderna nu, han är glad över att han kan skylla på värmen och solen. Koncentrerar sig på solkrämen, stryker ut den i långa, jämna tag över Isaks rygg. Huden blir ljus och glansig, krämen fastnar i de små håren upp mot nacken. Isak suckar, rör nöjt på sig och Even följer sina händer med blicken när de glider ner över skulderbladen, revbenen, midjan. Isaks badbyxor sitter lågt, är tajta när han ligger. Slutar egentligen på halva låret, men har åkt upp lite ljust nu och även om Even har solglasögon på sig, så ser han hur ljus huden är på insidan av Isaks lår. 

Det bränner hetare i hans mellangärde och egentligen vill han himla med ögonen åt sig själv. Blir halvhård på stranden bara av att titta på sin pojkvän sedan fyra år. Men så särar Isak ännu lite mer på benen, rör höfterna helt lite, nästan som att han pressar sig mot marken och hans muskler rör sig under Evens händer. Han kollar upp på Isak. Ögonen är slutna, men han ler, det där retsamma leendet och Even låter ena handen snabbt glida ner. Över det sträva, lite prassliga tyget i Isaks badbyxor tills han lagt handen över Isaks lår. Fingrarna in mot mitten, och Even drar med tummen längs kanten på shortsen. 

“Har du inte fått nog?” Isak kisar mot honom, och ler när Even skakar på huvudet samtidigt som han klämmer åt lite med handen. 

“Aldrig.” 

“Mm. Inte jag heller. Shit.” 

  
  


**Fredag**

En annan ö, bara han och Isak. Handdukarna knappt torra från igår, termosen inte ens ursköljd, men de åkte i alla fall. Lunch på klipporna, tjocka skivor av det där goda brödet som Even köpte bara för att det är semester. 

Det är för varmt för att ligga på klipporna särskilt länge, och de simmar ut tillsammans. Nuddar varandra med armtagen, simmar ikapp, dyker under vattnet. Kommer upp tillsammans, nära och Isak pressar sina läppar mot Evens, skrattar.

Längre ut är det len och nästan gyttjig sand på botten, vattnet svalt och glittrande. Isak ligger på rygg, ben och tår och bröst som guppar upp och ner i de långsamma vågorna. Magen våt och glänsande av vattnet, de ljusbruna hårstråna klistrade mot huden. Naveln som en egen liten damm, bröstvårtorna små och hårda, sådär så de känns om Even skulle dra med handflatan över Isaks bröst.

Even står bredvid, händerna precis under Isak, som att det är Even som får honom att sväva. Hinner tänka någon tanke om att det inte blir mer sommar än såhär, inte bättre, när Isak glider ner framför honom. Virvlarna i vattnet från honom som en kittling längs Evens kropp, och sen är han nära. Lägger armarna runt Evens hals, ögonfransarna ihopklumpade och mörka av vattnet. 

“Hej.” 

“Hej.” 

Isak ler, drar sig ännu närmare. Lägger benen runt Evens höfter och håller sig fast i honom. Guppar upp och ner med vågorna, trycks långsamt mot Even. Han lägger armarna runt Isak, händerna under hans rumpa, hindrar honom från att flyta iväg. 

Isaks mun är salt och hans hud är våt mot Evens, men insidan är lika varm som vanligt när han öppnar den och släpper in Even. För ett ögonblick undrar han hur det skulle vara att tränga in i Isak nu, precis såhär. Kunna hålla honom precis där Even vill ha honom. 

Han är hård, hård mot Isak, varm mot det svala vattnet och Isak stannar där, precis där de trycks mot varandra helt perfekt.

Han lutar sig fram och kysser Even igen, kort den här gången. “Synd att det är så mycket folk här då.” 

Even ler, nickar. Drar Isak ännu lite hårdare mot sig. 

Det är sjukt synd. 

**Lördag**

Han blir lugn av detta. Lugn och glad av att vara med Isak hela dagarna, att få ta hand om honom. Fixa mat utan att stressa, äta i soffan eller på balkongen. Sitta nära och spela Fifa, attackera Isak när han gör mål igen. 

Eller bara smyga ner handen mellan Isaks lår, följa konturen av honom igen och igen med lätta fingrar. Det är enkelt på sommaren, enkelt när de är lediga. Innan någon av dem klätt på sig mer än boxershorts, trots att frukosten är uppäten sedan länge. 

Enkelt att bara glida ner mellan Isaks ben och ta honom i munnen, känna hur han hårdnar mot tungan, hur han fyller hela Evens mun efter bara en kort stund. Ta honom så djupt att han måste hålla andan en stund, Isaks hand knuten i hans hår och sedan svälja allt som Isak ger. 

Och det är enkelt att bara gå över till mamma och pappa, Isaks hand i hans. Det blir grillat, såklart. De sitter på verandan, alla har hjälpts åt att duka fram, Even står vid grillen. Passar på några kotletter. Skivor av aubergine på sidan, folieknyten med tomater och fetaost. Isaks skratt hörs från köket, och det är en nästan svävande känsla som omsluter Even. Som att den ligger utanpå, runt hela honom som ett tjockt, fluffigt lager av sommar. 

Kanske är det för att den här vintern varit särskilt tuff, eller kanske är det för att den här sommaren är extra varm och bra. Han har liksom inte känt såhär förut, inte varit såhär tillfreds, eller såhär  _ hemma.  _ Och när den där blöta, tunga, mörka filten lyftes från honom precis när vintern började bli till vår, så kändes det som att allt var tillåtet igen. 

Ibland kan han inte fatta att Isak fortfarande är kvar. 

Men det är han. 

Trygg och stark och där och säger att han älskar Even. 

Och nu sitter han bredvid Evens mamma, på andra sidan av det stora träbordet, tillbakalutad i trädgårdsstolen. T-shirten som sitter tajt över hans bröst, musklerna i armen som spänns när han gestikulerar. Ölflaskan som ligger perfekt i hans hand, hans läppar som fortfarande är svullna efter tidigare idag, när Isak absolut ville ge tillbaka. Och han gjorde det långsamt, nästan slött. Höll Even på gränsen så länge att han skakade och han kan fortfarande känna hur löst Isak lade läpparna runt honom, hur långsamt han cirklade Evens kuk med sin tunga. Det kändes i hela kroppen, pirrade ända ner i fotsulorna. Vått och mjukt och varmt, och  _ fan.  _ Nu hettar kinderna igen, magen känns varm och han vänder sig om, försöker fokusera på grillen trots att allt han kan tänka och känna är Isak _.  _

**Söndag**

De har inga möbler på sin balkong än, men det gör ingenting. Just nu är den det bästa stället i hela lägenheten. Sval luft, utsikt över trädtopparna. Ingen granne ovanför, de bor högst upp. Bara himmel. En del stjärnor på natten.   


Han hör Isak ute i köket, slamret av porslin, badrumsdörren som öppnas och stängs medan han blundar och lutar huvudet mot ytterväggen, hör ljudet av staden långt där nere. Isaks steg kommer närmare igen. 

“Fy fan. Jag har längtat hela dagen efter det här.” Han sätter sig grensle över Evens ben, lägger armarna om halsen på honom och lutar sig in och kysser honom. Sitter nära, tungt mot Even, hans mun våt och krävande. 

“Vet du hur snygg du har varit idag?” Isak pratar mot hans mun innan han kysser honom igen. “Jag har bara velat ha dig hela dagen liksom.” 

Even drar honom mot sig, händerna under Isaks t-shirt. Om han bara visste hur många gånger Even tänkt detsamma, hur många gånger han fått slita blicken från Isak för att han känt hur blodet börjat strömma snabbare i kroppen. 

Eller, det vet han säkert. Han är lite för bra på att läsa Even vid det här laget. 

Isaks hud är varm under Evens fingrar, och Isak suckar in i kyssen, sätter sig tillrätta. 

“Mm. Du kan få mig när du vill, baby, vet du väl.” 

Isak skrattar till. “Ibland är våra kompisar bara – så himla mycket i vägen.” 

“Jäkla cockblockers liksom.” 

Isak ler igen, men drar efter andan när Even stryker med tummen över en hård bröstvårta, rullar den mellan fingrarna. Han trycker sig mot Evens hand, har helt tappat bort sig i kyssen men släpper in Even utan tvekan, liksom lydigt, när han kysser honom igen. 

“Hur vill du ha mig då?” Even viskar, vill allt, vill nu. 

“Såhär?” 

Even lyfter frågande på ögonbrynen, flyttar händerna till Isaks höfter. 

Han drar av sig t-shirten, biter sig i läppen innan han ler sådär litet, snett. “Kan jag få dig såhär?” Hans fingrar vilar i linningen på jeansshortsen, väntar, som att han ber om lov. 

“Gud ja.” Han lägger handen på Isaks kind, låter tummen glida längs hans underläpp. “På balkongen?” 

Isak nickar, suger in hans tumme mellan läpparna, hans mjuka tunga mot Evens finger. “Ingen ser oss här. Och vi är tysta, okej?” Han tar fram glidmedlet från bakfickan på shortsen, trycker det i Evens hand. 

Even bara nickar, det rinner varmt genom hans kropp, virvlar, och hans tumme gör ett blött spår på Isaks haka när Isak reser sig upp på knä och drar av sig resten av kläderna. Han är ljuvligt naken när han sätter sig tillrätta över Evens lår igen. 

Det är fortfarande ljust ute, det där gyllene, lite svagare ljuset som får Isaks hud att liksom lysa, som förstärker allt. Luften är ljummen, och stadens brus hörs långt där nere. Men här är det bara dem, Isak under Evens händer, tung mot hans lår. De möts igen, läppar mot läppar, tunga mot tunga. Djupt och vått och det är något med när Isak bara säger rätt ut att han vill ha Even, att han har tänkt på det hela dagen, något som får det att kännas extra mycket i Evens mage, får hans skrev att bli känsligt och blodfyllt. 

Och herregud, Isak är inte ensam om det, aldrig någonsin. 

Han kysser längs Isaks käke, mot örat. Låter händerna glida ner längs ryggen och lägga sig över rumpan, samtidigt som försiktigt lägger tänderna runt örsnibben. “Jag har tänkt på dig hela dagen också. Gör det hela tiden. När vi var i parken idag, liksom.” Han låter fingrarna närma sig mitten, trycker Isak mot sig, känner hur han andas tungt mot Evens hals. “Och jag ser hur alla kollar på dig, men jag vet att du är min.” Han lägger pekfingret precis över öppningen, och Isak stönar, rör sig otåligt. 

Nickar mot Evens axel. “Ja.”

“Är det detta du vill ha?” Han trycker lätt med fingret, och Isak nickar igen. 

“Mmh. Ja.” Han särar på låren ännu mer, trycker sig närmare Even och Even ser inte vad han gör, händerna är bakom ryggen på Isak, men tillslut är hans fingrar hala av glidmedel och han har dem återigen mellan Isaks skinkor. Håller honom om ryggen med den andra armen, som en omfamning. Vet inte om det är sitt eget eller Isaks hjärta han känner dunka hårt i bröstet, Isak klamrar sig mot honom, slappnar av direkt när Even långsamt trycker in sitt finger. 

Det är en ganska dålig vinkel, han når inte särskilt bra, får böja handleden, men det gör ingenting med Isak så nära. Isak som andas tungt mot Evens hals och när han fortsätter med två fingrar vänder Isak på huvudet och kysser honom hungrigt; hans hals, kind, mungipan, munnen. Han rör sig långsamt mot Evens fingrar, stönar igen när Even gör dem bredare, reagerar på minsta lilla. 

Och Even märker det i hela kroppen, han är varm mot Isak, t-shirten nästan fuktig. Jeansen trånga och obekväma där Isak trycker sig mot honom, hur det bultar och hettar och hur det är helt jävla underbart. 

“Fuck. Ta av dig de här.” Isak drar i linningen på Evens byxor, fortfarande med Evens fingrar i sig, hans nyckelben glänser av svett, läpparna mörka och glansiga och Even drar sig långsamt ur. Lyfter på höfterna med Isak stående på knä, och de krånglar tillsammans tills Evens byxor sitter runt hans fotleder. Sedan är Isaks tålamod slut. 

Even är hård och fuktig och varm och ryser till av det kalla glidmedlet och Isaks varma hand och av vad Isak viskar. “Håll isär mig.” 

Det är något med detta också, när de är på exakt samma våglängd, ingen som har lust att dra ut på det eller att retas, utan de vill bara  _ ha.  _ Den där fotbollsmatchen i parken idag var liksom förspel nog, Isaks svettiga lockar och hesa skratt när de gjorde mål, hur ådrorna på halsen stod ut efter ansträngningen, hur hans lårmuskler trycktes mot jeansen. 

Even gör precis som han blir tillsagd, lägger händerna på Isaks skinkor igen, fingrarna in mot mitten, känner fortfarande hur generös han var med glidmedlet förut. Kan inte låta bli att se på Isak medan han styr Evens kuk rätt, hur hans mun är öppen, den lilla rynkan mellan ögonbrynen när han sakta sjunker ner och omsluter Even, varm och trång och  _ perfekt. _ Han skakar lite, drar efter andan. Överväldigat, liksom och Even vet precis. Hur stor plats Isak tar inuti honom, hur det alltid finns en liten vass kant i allt det sköna, något som skulle kunna vända det, göra det fel. 

Han stryker Isak över ryggen med ena handen, lägger den runt hans nacke. Det tar inte lång tid innan han sjunkit ner hela vägen, innan Even återigen känner tyngden av honom på sina lår, Isaks panna mot sin, hans varma andedräkt mot sin mun, Isaks armar runt halsen. 

En dörr gnisslar, någon går ut på en balkong under dem. Skakar ur någon filt, och Even håller Isak hårdare mot sig, det går en ilning genom honom, en påminnelse om världen runtomkring dem. Att de sitter här, så nära varandra de kan komma, det som de aldrig visar någon, det som ingen har något att göra med, som är bara  _ deras.  _

Dörren stängs igen, och med ens så rör sig Isak. Försiktigt uppåt, och så ner igen. Som att han provar ut Even, exakt hur han vill ha honom. De stönar lågt båda två, skrattar till när de ser på varandra. Och Even får aldrig nog av det här, att ha Isak så nära, att få lägga händerna på hans lår och känna musklerna där när Isak rör sig långsamt upp och ner. Lägga handen löst runt Isaks kuk och dra den långsamt upp och ner i takt med Isak, få honom att dra efter andan sådär. 

Men gud, det är inte nog. Kan aldrig bli nog ikväll, och han sjunker ner ytterligare längs väggen medan Isak reser sig, sätter sig på huk över Even, tar honom ännu djupare och Even kan inte vara tyst nu, släpper ut ett kvävt stön. Isak tornar upp över honom, hela hans bröst och axlar och hals och mun precis framför Even, hans lår särade så brett det går och shit, Even kan se hur hans kuk glider in och ut ur Isak, kan se hur Isaks kuk vippar mot hans mage, hur det nästan rinner från den. Han lägger sina händer på insidan av Isaks lår, hjälper till, trycker honom neråt, lyfter honom lite på vägen upp. Låter fingrarna vandra från låren till ljumskarna och till Isaks pung, lägger fingrarna runt den. Sedan längre bak där han rör sig långsamt in och ut ur Isak. Huden där är spänd, len, kladdig och när Even försiktigt följer kanten så gräver sig Isaks fingrar hårdare in i hans axlar, ett tung utandning när Even fortsätter. Han rör sig igen, långsamt, låter Even känna sig själv också. 

“Fuck. Even.” Isak är svettig, håret fuktigt och vilt runt hans ansikte. “Gör det. Mer.” 

Even måste svälja.  _ Shit.  _ “Det här?” Han trycker lätt med ena fingret och Isak stönar svagt, nickar. 

“Jah.” 

Och det här har de bara gjort någon enstaka gång, men Isak trycker sig mot honom igen och Even nickar, det drar till i hans mage, han känner hur han hårdnar ytterligare inuti Isak. “Okej. Ja, shit. Långsamt, okej?” 

Så lägger han båda händerna under Isak, håller honom, smeker honom. I ljumskarna, mellan skinkorna, längs muskeln som är sträckt runt Even. Han trycker lite hårdare med ena pekfingret, känner det mot sig själv, väntar på att Isak ska ge efter ytterligare. Så går det, Even lirkar in fingertoppen bredvid sin kuk och Isak stönar, håller hårt runt Evens nacke. 

“Åh. Stilla där.” 

Och Even rör sig inte, märker ändå hur han darrar lite när Isak sakta sjunker ner över hans kuk och hans finger, tills handflatan vilar mot Isak, tills han inte kan komma djupare. Trycket runt honom är kraftigt, pulserande, i takt med Isaks andedräkt mot hans ansikte. Han sträcker sig försiktigt mot honom, låter läpparna precis vidröra Isaks. 

“Okej?” 

Och Isak ler, nickar, kysser honom. “Så jävla mycket. Kan du – “ och Even vet precis, söker försiktigt med fingret på insidan, vet att han borde vara precis där, vet att han träffar rätt när Isak klämmer runt honom, rör sig nästan okontrollerat mot honom. Och därifrån kan de inte sluta, inte stanna. Even följer med handen när Isak reser sig, fortsätter att trycka precis _ där _ , känner hur Isak nästan sluter sig runt hans finger innan han sjunker ner igen, låter Evens kuk tränga in och ta nästan all plats. Evens t-shirt är svettig, hans fötter sitter fast i shortsen och Isak håller runt hans nacke i ett järngrepp, och Even märker hur mycket han anstränger sig för att vara tyst, hur han biter sig i läppen eller andas häftigt mot Evens mun. 

Even själv kämpar lika mycket. För att inte låta, för att inte komma, förs närmare stupet för varje gång Isak sjunker ner över honom, för varje gång han känner sig själv pressas in mot sitt finger, hur Isak stramar runt honom. Han trycker mer bestämt, ger sig själv mer rörelsefrihet inuti Isak, och Isak flämtar mot hans hals, rycker till och Even gör det igen, håller honom mot sig med den andra handen, stöter med höfterna tills han hör ljudet som liksom pressas ur Isak, känner det rytmiska kramandet runt sig, vet att Isak kommer nu, såhär. 

Först då slutar han hålla emot, först då låter han det välla över honom, förbehållslöst. Tar bara emot, känner hur det sveper igenom honom, ända ner i tårna. 

Och såhär har han aldrig kommit. Inuti Isak, men ändå på sig själv. Isak rör sig fortfarande, om än långsammare. Kramar runt honom och Even trycker inte lika hårt längre, låter bara fingret smeka försiktigt över den där lilla upphöjningen samtidigt som han känner hur han glider lättare, hur det nästan blir mjukare. Våtare över hans knogar och i hans handflata och Isak har ramlat ihop över honom nu, sätter skakigt ner ena knäet i marken, släpper inte taget runt Evens nacke utan klamrar sig fast som vid någon slags livboj. 

Han glider ur Isak när han sätter andra knäet i marken, men är inte snabb nog med fingret innan isak har sjunkit ner över hans lår igen, låser fast Even under sig, i sig. Borrar ner ansiktet i hans axel, bröstet som häver sig mot Evens. Han är varm och våt och svettig och pulserande och Even älskar honom. 

Älskar Isak på sommaren. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoppas ni gillade <3


End file.
